


There's One Thing I Want To Change (about you)

by stonyunited



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy cards, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, to much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyunited/pseuds/stonyunited
Summary: After careful planning, Steve finally figured out what he wanted to do for the love of his life. He was going to propose to Tony.





	

Today was Valentine’s Day. It was the day to spend with the person you love the most; or spend the whole day with a pizza and chocolate ice cream if you don’t have a significant other according to Sam. 

Today, however, was different for Steve. Yes he spent multiple Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend and it was almost the exact same thing each year. Steve would make breakfast for Tony that would result in lopsided heart pancakes, then after giving each other sappy Valentine’s cards, they would cuddle up on the couch and re-watch favorite episodes of Sherlock. It’s been three years in a row that they did this and Steve wanted to do something different. Something that would make this day the best day of Tony’s life.  
After careful planning, Steve finally figured out what he wanted to do for the love of his life. He was going to propose to Tony.  
“You’re going to do what now?” Bucky asked from where he was perched on the nearest bar stool, a beer bottle in his hand. 

“Why not? We’ve been dating for three years, I think we’re ready! What perfect time to do it then on the day of love?” Steve asked as he continued to sketch down notes in his notebook. Bucky just rolled his eyes, mumbling something about how Steve’s so sappy. Valentine’s Day was tomorrow and Steve had a lot of running around to do to get ready.  
“Where are you guys going?” Tony asked from the doorway as Sam, Bucky, and Steve were just about to head out of the tower.  
“Shopping.” Sam pipped up at the exact time Bucky said waxing. Sam frowned before slowly looking at Bucky with a ‘what the fuck’ expression. Steve just cleared his throat before walking up to his boyfriend. 

“We’re going to the gym to you know…work out.” Steve said carefully then smiled really big hoping to fool Tony. The brunet just narrowed his eyes at the super solider before humming quietly, his fingers reaching out to touch a piece of Steve’s shirt.  
“You do know we have a gym in here, right?” Tony asked as his lips twitched into a half smile. Steve stared down at Tony before clearing his throat again.  
“Y-yeah I know! I just…the gym is the perfect way to pick up girls-“Steve started to say which resulted in Tony opening his mouth in a gasp. “For Sam and Bucky!! They want Valentine’s dates! I’m just helping them out!” Steve quickly tried to say as Tony cross his arms over his chest, an unamused expression written on his face. “I promise it’s just for them. I’ll be back soon and then we can have some alone time just the two of us, okay?” Steve whispered as he gently grasped Tony’s chin with the tips of his fingers. That seemed to win Tony over because he just sighed before giving Steve a forced smile.  
“Okay fine, hurry back.” Tony whispered before stretching up and giving Steve a soft kiss on the lips. Steve smiled against Tony’s lips before pulling away and leaving the tower to go ring shopping. 

“So what kind of ring do you get a billionaire who could literally just buy out the ring store?” Sam asked as he walked along the glasses that were filled with golden, crystal, and many more types of rings.  
“Tony won’t care about how much it costs, he’ll appreciate the thought!” Steve said proudly as Bucky and Sam both ‘Awed’ at him. The super solider just rolled his eyes as he peered down into a glass case.  
“How much do you think it’ll cost to get one engraved?” Steve wondered out loud.  
After Steve finished his last minute shopping, he went home and as promised, spent the rest of the night with Tony. Once it hit midnight, Tony wished him a sleepily Happy Valentines before falling asleep in Steve’s arms. The blonde smiled sweetly down at his boyfriend before kissing his forehead and sliding out of bed to get ready for what was to come. 

After the clock hit 7 am, the alarm started going off. A blaring noise that made Tony’s head ache. The brunet groaned softly as he flung his arm out and slammed the snooze button. “Steve, wake up.” Tony mumbled sleepily as he kicked his leg out to kick where Steve’s leg usually were. Tony’s eyebrow furrowed when he just kicked air. He turned his head to the side to find the other half of the bed was empty. So much for sleeping in together, was what Tony thought as he slowly sat up, letting the blanket pool in his lap. The billionaire reached over for his phone that was on the nightstand but came across a small sticky note instead. Tony couldn’t help but smile. Of course Steve would be the person to use handwritten notes.  
Tony picked it up and read it. 

‘We should become Villains. Wouldn’t it be the perfect crime if I stole your heart and you stole mine?’ Was on the piece of paper in the perfect cursive hand written that Tony knew was for sure was his boyfriends. Tony’s heart filled like it was tugged on as he slide out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to find yet another note stuck to the mirror. 

‘I’m no organ donor but I’d be happy to give you my heart.’ Tony’s face started hurting with how much he was smiling. After washing his face and getting dressed, Tony fast walked out into the hall to see yet ‘another’ sticky note stuck to the elevator door. 

‘I think there’s something wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off you.’ Tony let out a chuckle as he pressed the elevator button and stepped inside. The brunet couldn’t help but let out a dramatic sigh as he saw one more sticky note that hung on the elevator buttons. Tony snatched it up and read it, his mouth hanging open. ‘Forever is a long time, but I would spend it with you.’ 

“Steve?” Tony called out as he stepped off the elevator, nobody in sight. Tony walked cautiously into the kitchen where Steve was innocently flipping pancakes at the stove. 

“Steve.” Tony repeated, holding up the cards that he brought with him. “What are these?” He asked, his lips twitching into a comforting and warm smile. Steve matched his smile as he placed heart pancakes on the plate and sat them on the breakfast counter.  
“Valentine’s Day cards.” Steve said with a shrug of his shoulder as he inched closer to his boyfriend. Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve as he sat the cards next to the pancakes. 

“What’s going on, Steve?”

“Nothing’s going on! Why would you think something’s going on?”

“You never leave me cards like this!”

Steve sighed in defeat before awkwardly rubbing at his neck. “Okay fine…do you know how I always say you’re perfect and to never change?” Steve whispered. This caught Tony’s attention and the brunet’s head perked up. 

“Yeah?” Stark whispered quietly, unsure where this conversation was going. 

“Well actually there is something I want to change about you.” Steve whispered as his hand reached behind his back. Tony frowned as he felt his heart plummet down into his stomach.  
“And what’s that?”

“You’re last name?” Steve said as more of a question as he pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket and opened it up, revealing a red and gold ring. Inside was etched with the words, ‘I love you.’ Tony stared at the ring, before quickly looking at Steve, then back at the ring.  
“Anthony Edward Stark, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?” Steve whispered, his heart beating rapidly against his chest that he was sure Tony could hear it. The brunet could feel his eyes get wet and he brought a finger up to wipe at the one tear that slipped down his cheek. He finally looked back up at Steve and nodded. The blonde smiled brightly before taking the ring out of the box and slipping the ring onto Tony’s finger. 

“Yes.” Tony officially answered before he cupped Steve’s cheeks and pulled him into the first kiss as fiance's.


End file.
